


Just Long Enough To Save You

by Swlfangirl



Series: Happy Birth Month Cheesy Tropes Challenge! [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-05
Updated: 2014-06-05
Packaged: 2018-02-03 11:30:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1743125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swlfangirl/pseuds/Swlfangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>THIS IS NOT A HAPPY FLUFFY FIC! THIS IS CRAPPY AND REALLY SAD SO CONSIDER THIS YOUR WARNING! </p><p>What happens when Castiel hears that Dean Winchester is dead?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Long Enough To Save You

**Author's Note:**

> This is the last warning I'm giving here... I marked it Major Character Death but I don't want anyone to trigger or have any sort of emotional trauma.. this was not easy for me to write.. and normally I cannot let things end badly but I felt it was necessary to get what I wanted out of the story.. so I did.. I'm sorry it's not as good as I'd hoped but I still kinda want you to read and enjoy it.. Good Luck

Angels & Demons

"Ah. So Gadreel bites the dust. And the Angel tablet -- arguably the most powerful instrument in the history of the universe -- is in pieces, and for what again? Oh, that's right -- to save Dean Winchester. That was your goal, right? I mean, you draped yourself in the flag of heaven, but ultimately, it was all about saving one human, right? Well, guess what. He's dead, too." Metatron said with no remorse or shame in his eyes.

The words "he's dead too." play on repeat in Castiel's mind effectively sucking the air from the room like a vacuum tube. He doesn't want to believe it..he can't fathom the idea of his hunter lifeless. Dean Winchester survived a harsh childhood, nearly a lifetime in the pit, and The Apocalypse where he fought both heaven and hell. The man prevailed through Castiel turning himself into God, pulled himself and a Vampire from the harsh war zone of Purgatory, and even lived through the well placed blows from Castiel's own hands when Naomi ordered him to kill.

"He can't be dead..he just can't." He thought to himself as the loud shrieking sounds of insanity clawed it's way through his mind.

Seeing the crimson stain on the long slender blade was enough to make him wretch internally, the only thing keeping it in was the ludicrous idea that somehow Dean would be disappointed in his lack of focus in the task at hand. He told himself over and over that he has to be stronger, smarter, braver like the hero in his own story.

Once Metatron was locked away in the prison of heaven, he locked himself tightly in the room where he suspected his father once called home. He sobbed quietly and relentlessly until he could feel nothing, no pain, no sadness, no joy, no fear, just a numb emptiness.

With the cold stoic face he’d been formed with he made his way to Earth, if nothing else he would do what he could to make sure that the one person Dean cared for most, was taken care of. He didn’t even bother looking for his grace he knew there would be no need of it, he did not plan to stay long in a world without his true love.

When he arrived Sam was understandably intoxicated, despite the fact that he was usually the one with the aversion to hard liquor, or maybe just so in comparison to the older brother. That thought made it hard for Castiel to breathe, and it wasn’t exactly like he needed to but he’d gotten used to it as a human and it always seemed to make his his frie...family more comfortable. 

“Sam, I… I don’t know what to say, I’m sorry is not enough and I do not know any way of fixing this.”

Sam looked up with red swollen eyes unsurprisingly full of fear, guilt, and even hate. He bit his lower lip as he sometimes did to show exactly how unaffected or stubborn he was, and tilted his head back. 

“Your blood, it’s Jimmy Novak’s blood am I right Castiel?” Sam asked seemingly less distraught but still moved in a cold and calculated manner, every action slow and pointed. 

“Yes, Sam I’m not sure what that has to do with..”  
“Good let’s get to the basement and get started then.”

Sam patted him on the back and despite his better judgement Castiel followed, unsure if all of Sam’s mental faculties were available to him. He would have certainly understood had they not been, with what the man had been through in his life, his many deaths, and the most recent loss only adding to the insurmountable pile of unfair events hanging over his head.

Castiel gasped in surprise when he saw the body of his beloved chained to the chair where they’d kept Crowley for all those months. He looked closer and that’s when he saw it, the demon face replacing the flawlessly beautiful one he’d held in his hands just the night before. 

“How did this happen?” he growled. His mind expected the grief inside him to rise but was quickly disappointed, relief flowed through him in a way he’d never be able to explain or understand. Yes his love was now a demon, the righteous man now tainted with the spawn of hell, but Dean was still there.. he was… he was ALIVE!

“The blade, I think.. it’s turned him.. I plan on turning him back. Luckily he was still knocked out when I figured the whole thing out so I brought him here.. where he couldn’t hurt himself or anyone else. Now I need your blood, or well Jimmy’s because we’re gonna cure ourselves a demon.” Sam spoke with an attitude Cas wasn’t sure he’d ever heard before, but he was more than on board for doing whatever would fix Dean. So he rolled up the sleeves of his white button down and let the taller man pluck him with a needle until he had the right amount.

Dean was half asleep for a while, his body still trying to make sense of what was happening to it they suspected. He went from human to dead, dead to demon, and hopefully started the transition back from demon to human all within the last few hours, so it was understandably difficult they assumed.

After countless hours of confessions, injections, and faces none of them would ever forget, he was cured. Castiel looked into those soft green eyes and once again felt the joy, comfort, and desire for his beloved. As Dean stepped outside of the Devil’s trap he pulled his brother close and whispered again how proud he was of them. 

Castiel had never felt so warm, the fire of love and passion ignited inside him and he began to sweat. His fingertips burned as if they were dipped in the flames of hell and he smiled as his legs began to liquify beneath him. 

“Cas!!!!!” Dean screamed as he raced toward the falling Angel. 

“It was all for you, I did it all for you Dean.” he whispered as the slowing pace of his heart stilled into a cold dead silence.


End file.
